


Superfluous Heroes

by Viet_joker



Category: The Avengers (2012), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Magic, Universe Travel, this was the birth of absolute bordem in class and trying to stay awake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viet_joker/pseuds/Viet_joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As crime rating went down, the young teens feel abandoned by their Mentors. They decided, by Megan's cheery attitude, to visit the carnival she spotted. This was practically their first outing as just real teenagers.</p><p>But nothing was ever normal for them though. Something was bound to happen sooner or later.</p><p>This was one summer they were never going to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

** ~0o0o0o0o0o0~ **

“Cooooommmmmeeeee ooonnn!” whined the seriously bored redheaded teen from the couch.

“Dude! For the hundredth time, no!” yelled an annoyed raven haired teen next to him.

“Argh!” the teen got up. “All we’re doing is sitting here all day! Summer! It’s summer man!”

 The raven haired boy sighed. He put away his holo wrist computer. “Wally, I know you’re incredibly bored in the cave, but seriously, chill. Relax.” He tried to soothe the hype teen. It honestly never works.

 “We’ve done that for two days already. Flash doesn’t even need my help in central and says that happy harbor might have some action! And where’s the action?” he gestured his hands to the living area of the cave. “NOT HERE. Dude, Rob, buddy, ask Batman for a mission, any mission!”

 “I’m actually surprised that you’re not itching for some action, boy wonder.” a voce from behind them said. They turned around to see Artemis drying her hair off with a towel.

 The boy shrugged. “It actually feels nice to just relax.” He said nonchalantly.

 The two stared at him. “Who are you and what have you done with my best friend!” Wally said frustrated.

 “Something seems to be on your mind Robin.” Artemis asked.

“Come on, Rob. What’s on your mind? You know you can tell us.” Wally poked at him him.

 The boy sighed in defeat, swatting his hand away. “Batman said the same to me too.”

 “About?”

 “That he didn’t –air quote—‘ _require my assistance’_ in the field.” Robin grumbled. “He said he could handle things there. So I just came here, thinking that there are some baddies that need some major butt whooping for me to vent on.”

 Artemis chuckled as she shook her head. “My mom’s on vacation to Vietnam and whoop dee doo, GA said the same too.” She paused and continued. “No wait!” she paused dramatically. “ Black Canary let me stay with them for a while. I went on my own to patrol and every time I was about to snatch some guy,” she threw her hands in the air “he swoops in and goes all hero! Every single time! So I just backed off and let him handle things there with Black Canary… though they probably wanted me gone so they can have some space and have their alone time.”

She sat on the recliner chair across from Robin and kicked her feet up on the table. “Mom said she didn’t like it if I stay home alone during the time she’s gone so she suggested for me to stay at a friend’s house. I left their place and  came _here_ for the time being while Mom’s away. All I’ve been doing so far is using the training simulation. All of my arrows are polished and I made a whole bunch more with the free time I have. I’m running out of things to do. I already finished all of my summer assignment.”

“Hah, with the free time I have I ran and took pictures of all the famous world trademarks. Seriously only took about fifteen minutes.” Wally added.

 Robin eyes him. “Took you that long?” he teased.

“This French dude had crepes! Fresh ones! I couldn’t pass. So I then ended up visiting places for famous world dishes but I ran outta money to convert so I came back here.” he pouted.

“How did you manage to go over the water? I thought you weren’t fast enough to do that yet.” Robin asked the speedster.

Wally shrugged. “Turns out I can now.”

Artemis thought for a moment. “I wouldn’t be surprised. With all of our missions and training, Kid mouth here would bound to have gotten faster.”

“True…but this is KF we’re talking about, so it just caught me off guard.” Robin teased him. Artemis chuckled.

“I see what you mean.”

“It was bound to happen one day.”

“Didn’t expect it to be so soon though.”

“Dude! Sitting right here!”

“Guys, guys!” Megan flew in excitedly.

“Hey Meg!” Robin chimed.

“What’s up Megan?” Artemis responded to her.

“Hello beautiful!” Wally sped over to her. “How is it going?”

“Umm…just fine…but oh my gosh, there’s a street festival going on downtown! Conner and I spotted it when we were walking Wolf! We should totally go!”

 “I’m in! Anything beats being here!” Wally threw his hands up in the air.

Robin cackled. “I’m in too.”

Artemis smiled. “Sure why not, what about Kaldur? Where is he?”

“I think he’s in the pool area.” Robin said.

“I’ll go get him!” Megan said as she flew off.

 “Mean while I’m going to get ready.” Artemis said as she walked off to her room.

 “Meet up in ship in ten then!” Robin said as he walked towards his room to collect a few stuff.

 Wally groaned as he slumped over and slouched his shoulders. “Come on! More waiting!” he dramatically ran his hands down his face.

** ~0o0o0o0o0o0~ **

Artemis went into her room and got ready. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed a band and went over to the mirror to tie her hair up. She walked on over to her closet and opened it up to see a line of clothes. _What to wear?_ She grabbed a shirt and held it in front of the mirror across the room.

 _Nope._ She threw it back to her bed. She took another out.

 _Nope._ She threw it behind her. She repeated the process about ten times till she finally decided her outfit: A small light blue jacket that reaches about midway to her chest. She wore a white blouse along with some jeans that was about the same color as the mini jacket. She took out some black boots. She looked at herself in the mirror. _Hmm…too bright._ She changed the white blouse for a black v neck and swapped the black boots for some brown ones and added a brown belt. **[1]**

She looked once more and smiled. “Better.”

** ~0o0o0o0o0o0~ **

Robin walked into his room. He took his shades off and locked the door, careful of anyone to not see his eyes, as to Bruce’s commands.

He went under his pillow and retrieved his ever so yellow belt and put it over his body under his clothes. He tugged the inside clothes to check for his suit. _Check._

His domino mask? He checked his pockets. Nope, he was sure there was one in his pockets. Under his covers? Nope. Under the bed? He crouched down to see a box. He grabbed it and pulled the box out and set it on his lap. He lifted the lid and grinned. _Check._ He dug around it and took one out of the pile of masks. Before he closed the box, his eyes came across a necklace with a bright, triangular blue gem pendant, similar to his own eye color. The pendant had a vine like mount around it.

“Weird…when did I get this?” he said to himself. As he tried to remember, a memory came up. It was during a patrol. A man had dropped it. Robin tried to return it, but he disappeared. Robin thought he must’ve stuck it in the box frantically before setting out again and not remembered.

 “Who knows maybe I’ll meet him today.” He said as he slipped it on and tucked it under his clothes. Then he face palmed. “I didn’t even get a good look at his face and it was nearly a year ago…in Gotham. How the heck did It get here.”

“Dude! Everyone is waiting for you!” Wally yelled all of a sudden from outside his door.

“I’m coming!” he quickly put his shades on and ran out the door.

** ~0o0o0o0o0o0~ **

“FOOD!” Was all Wally said as he ran into the crowd and gathered as much food as possible.

“Wally!” Artemis tried to stop him.

“When it comes to free food, nothing will stop him.” Robin cackled.

“Ugh, I’ll go after him so he won’t cause any trouble.” And with that she left after him.

“I will go around to see if there aren’t any trouble brewing.” Kaldur said.

“Kaldur, this is a festival! You should relax.” Megan smiled at him.

He gave a small grin back to her. “Just cautious. If I do not spot anything, I will then relax.” He walked off.

Robin huffed. He never did just relax. Sooooo it was just him and…

“Oh…I wanted to have fun together.” Megan sighed.

“Don’t worry Meg, we’ll all meet up soon.” He assured her.

“Hey…what’s a love tunnel?” Conner asked. Megan’s ears perked as soon as he said that.

“Where?” she said too happily. When she saw it she gasped and gave off a huge smile.

“OH MY—” she paused. _Wait! No leaving anymore behind! Together!_ “I-it’s a ride for couples...” she calmed down, though eyes keep glancing at the ride. Robin of course saw this and chuckled.

“It’s fine, you two can go. How about we meet up somewhere in about an hour? Good to you?” he asked.

“You sure..?” Conner asked him.

“Yea, we can all have our alone relaxation time and then meet up and have fun together.” He assured the ‘older’ teen.

Megan was extremely happy. “Oh my gosh, thank you! I’ll make you a batch of cookies when we get back! I’ll tell the others to meet us up at the fountain over there.” She pointed to it from a distance. She waved off to Robin as she dragged Conner towards the ride.

It was just him and himself. Greaaat. Robin just walked off and disappeared into the crowd, alone. At least he was out of the cave and had some fresh air.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]—Before she swapped, I tried to make it look a bit Alice-y (from wonderland) but the colors were just too bright for her, so I toned it down a bit with the black shirt. I never saw Artemis wear bright clothes.


	2. The Carnival

** ~0o0o0o0o0o0~ **

“Quit eating all the food! You’re going to run them dry!” Artemis said as she wacked him upside the head.

“Metabolism! I can’t help it and its free!” he whined to her.

“Didn’t you have enough on your adventure around the world?” she rolled her eyes.

“I used up all the energy when I from one place to another and all the way back.” He shrugged.

“Ugh, whatever. What time is it? We’re supposed to meet them around one at the fountain.”

“It’s about twelve forty five—DUDE.” Wally exclaimed as he saw something that caught his eye.

“What?” she stared in the direction and saw what he wanted. A Flash plushie. It was round and cute looking with white shiny eyes. “Really? “

“Yes really! Even before I got my powers I was a huuge fan of Flash! I have to have It.” he said determined. He grabbed her hand and ran over to the game stand.

“Would you like to play and win a prize?” the brunette girl in a ponytail said a bit too cheery.

“How much for the Flash plushie there?” the girl looked up.

“You have to score a total of 2000 to get it. You just use slingshot here and get it through the appropriate hole with the indicated points. Each target with the points move and once you hit it, it gets knocked down. At the end of the game we total it up and see which prize section you get!” she explained to them.

“Seems simple enough, I wanna try!” Wally said. The girl nodded and gathered about twelve pellets and a slingshot.

“This is going to be hilarious.” Artemis smirked.

Wally grabbed the slingshot and placed the pellet in it. He pulled on it and closed his right eye.

And about twelve shots later his points rallied up to about five hundred points. Artemis decided to laugh at him.

“Five hundred! You so totally suck at this!” she laughed at him.

“So not cool.” He pouted.

“You can get an item from this rack!” the over cheery girl said.

Wally looked to see a bunch of small items, but then heard a siren going off. He looked up to see someone won from the top prizes. _‘What!’_ he looked over to see Artemis grinning. He slammed his head down on the table in defeat only to feel someone poking him on his right shoulder. He looked up to see Artemis holding the round flash plushie to him. His eyes widened.

“Here.” she handed him the toy.

“…uh…”

“You’re supposed to say thank you?”

He smiled. “Thanks, Artie.”

She blushed, wait. Why was she blushing?! “Yea well, you were probably going to whine about it the whole day so I might as well.”

Wally looked back at the prizes from his section and got a small stuffed mad hatter plush toy. He handed it to her. “You know…for mine. Here…” he nervously said and gave it to her.

She took the toy and looked at it. She chuckled. “Thanks, come on we’re going to be late.”

Wally nodded and walked off towards the fountain.

** ~0o0o0o0o0o0~ **

Kaldur walked around the festival, keeping a close lookout for anything suspicious. Of course being the leader in all he has to keep an eye out. If anything were to happen it would be his fault. He sighed as he walked off.

“Oh come on!” a man yelled. Kaldur looked to where the yell came from. He spotted the source, a male. He seemed a bit aggravated at the man that was running the game. Kaldur slyly came closer, carefully not to be suspicious himself.

“Dude! Either you keep on paying and playing or get lost! Complaining won’t do anything, man.” The younger man said with a slight surfer’s accent.

“This game is rigged! I know I hit the target with the water gun!” the man yelled to him.

“Then pay once more! Who knows, you might get lucky!”

The older man growled, slammed his money down. Kaldur saw the guy running the stand smirk ever so slightly as he slightly stepped on the hose that was connected to his water gun.

“Daddy?” a little girl’s voice said. Kaldur spotted the girl tugging onto her father’s jacket.

“Malcom enough! We can get her one at the store!” a woman beside him said.

“No honey. I’m going to win that Dolphin for her.” He assured his wife. The woman let out a sigh.

Kaldur sighed on the inside. Do people really need to be cruel as to cheat a man his money? He glanced sideways, making sure nobody was looking. As soon as the close was clear he concentrated so that the water pressure would increase. The sudden increase in pressure surprised the worker as he stumbled back. The siren bell went off, indicating that a top prize has been won.

“Yes! Ha!” the man smiled to his daughter and picked her up.

“Dolphy!” she said. The man grumbled as he took the prize dolphin down and gave it to her with a forced smile.

Kaldur smiled to himself as they walked off. Everything seems to be safe… _so far._

** ~0o0o0o0o0o0~ **

“Hey you two! End of the ride, get out and get a room!” the man at the end of the Ferris Wheel said. Megan broke away from her kiss with Conner and blushed.

 _“What does he mean by get a room? We can just go back to the mountain and…pick up where we left off….if you want.”_  Conner thought to her ever so slightly.

 _“I’d like that Conner, but that would have to wait another time. We have to meet up with the others in about fifteen minutes or so.”_ She said checking her watch. Conner got up and jumped off his seat as soon as the bar lifted up. He turned around and held his hand out to Megan. She smiled and took his hand and got up.

As they walked off, they spotted a crowd. They looked at each other and shrugged and walked towards it.

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Who next wants to…test their strength! All you have to do is hit this right here as hard as you can with this mallet and if you hit the bell, you get to choose which prize you want from the top prizes!” he dramatically spread his hands and displayed large stuffed animals. Megan spotted Black and White Koi stuffed Koi fishes. She gaped as she looked at them. 

“Conner look! They have stuffed Koi fishes! They’re so cute!” she said cheeringly.

Conner looked to see where she was pointing at. “Those colors represent Yin Yang.”

“Yin Yang?” she asked him.

“Yin yang, a symbol of balance where black symbolizes Yin, which in turn represents darkness, or evil. White is yang, which represents light, or good.” He said from what Cadmus had downloaded into him. “It’s commonly represented by Koi fishes.” She smiled and stared at it.

“They balance each other out….just how you’re the Yin to my Yang…” he mumbled. Megan blushed when she heard it.

“We should get them!” she smiled.

“You right there! It seems like your girl here wants to win a prize!” the announcer said. “Hows ‘bout stepping up and win something for the lady?”

Conner smirked. “Alright then.” He stepped up and tugged his gloves down, making sure that they’re on good. The man handed him the mallet. “Just hit the target as hard as possibly right?”

“With all of your strength!” he cheered him on.

 _“Conner…”_  Megan thought to him and smiled.

 _“I know, I know.”_   He chuckled. He lifted the mallet, but heard some clicking noises. His ears twitched at the noise he discovered from inside the machine. Holding back a lot of his strength he brought the mallet down. He glanced at the marker, only to see it rose up half way. He cocked an eyebrow.

“Whoa—uh I mean too bad son! Would you like another try?” the man cackled.

Conner nodded and looked at the machine. To others it may look like he was just staring, but he was using his x-ray vision. He saw some sort of machine adding and lifting weights off the marker. He growled silently. They were conning people their money! He sighed. He snapped out of his thoughts and lifted the mallet once more. He concentrated and carefully looked at how much weight it was adding on. _‘Only fifteen huh?’_ he thought to himself. He grinned. He brought the mallet down, a bit harder than before. He heard the shrill of the bell rang and the siren going off. He looked up and smiled.

The announcer was appalled. _‘Now that kid has some strength.’_

“Congratulations, son! Pick any prize!” he said with a fake cheery smile.

“The koi fish.” He pointed out. The man went and grabbed a black Koi fish. Emphasis on ‘A’. “Wait, do they not come together?”

“Haha! No! You’re going to have to win the other!” _‘And I’m not going easy on you sunny boy.’_

He dug in his pockets, but came up with no more change. He sighed and shook his head as he went back to Megan, who by the way stepped up.

“Can I try?” she asked.

“I don’t know little girl. A frail one like you might hurt your arm and break a nail.” He teased her.

Conner growled and glared at the man.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine, unless you’re afraid that I might…win?” she retorted back.

The announcer glared at her. “Hah! Okay then! Step right up little lady!”

_“Megan, the machine. It’s—”_

_“I know. They rigged it didn’t they?”_

_“How’d you—”_

_“Conner, I know you well enough to be able to tell when your just glaring or using your x-ray vision.”_

Conner smiled. “ _Don’t hold back.”_ He hummed.

Megan smiled as she lifted the mallet. “ _I’ll try not to break it.”_ She let out a grunt as she brought it down. Conner checked to see how much weight was putting on.

 _“Fifty pounds!”_ Apparently, these people were really being unfair.

 _“We’ll that’s not going to be a problem.”_ The mallet hit the target, as the marker rose all the way up and set off the bell and siren.

“Whoo-hoo!” she said excitingly. “The other Koi fish please!” she demanded.

The announcer, very appalled by her brute strength, grumbled as he went and grabbed the other Koi fish and handed it to her.

_“Conner, we need to destroy those weights.”_

_“You think you can use my eyes and destroy it with your powers?”_ he wondered.

_“I can try if you don’t mind?”_

He smiled. _“I don’t.”_

“Conner, I got the matching pair!” she said sweetly as she ran and jumped up to him and enveloped him in a hug. She used that time to concentrate with her powers. It was a bit difficult since she had to keep up with not only one but two disguises. As she floated into Conner’s mind, her powers surged through her and him. She opened her eyes to see through Conner’s eyes and concentrated at the machine. His now red-amber colored eyes flicked on his x-ray vision. She saw the weights in the machine and used her powers to break the weights. **[1]** She smiled as she relaxed and got out of Conner’s mind.

“Come on, we got to meet the others.” Megan said.

** ~0o0o0o0o0o0~ **

“Hey guys!” Megan waved to the team waiting at the fountain.  “Look what we won!” she said happily as she and Conner held up the Koi fish pair. Megan had a huge smile on her face.

“Kid Dork here got me a mad hatter plush. I got him the top prize: A Flash plush.” She bragged as she held up her prize and showed Wally’s to them. Artemis noticed Kaldur holding a small dolphin toy as well. she smirked.

“I see some here decided to have a little fun.” She said. “And cheated.” She knew those toys belonged with the water games.

Kaldur’s face reddened. “I really could not help myself. These people are obviously scammers.” He really didn’t feel guilty at all.

“Uh-huh. Excuses.”

“Robs not with you guys?” Wally asked upon noticing that Dick wasn’t with them.  “He didn’t get lost did he?” he chuckled, with a tad hint of worry.

“No, we said to meet up here in an hour; he was the one who suggested it. I felt bad for leaving him by himself though.” She said, feeling a bit guilty that she wanted to go on rides with Conner as couples and leaving the boy by himself. She did after all wanted to go as a group, but finding couple rides, she couldn’t help but wanting to go on them with Conner.

“He suggested it and he’s got us waiting, again.” Wally groaned.

“I’m linking us up now.” She said as she closed her eyes and connected them.

_“Robin?”_

_“Dude! Where are you?”_ Wally said rather too loudly.

No response.

 _“Is he unconscious?”_ Kaldur asked rather worryingly. Megan shook her head.

“ _He isn’t, rather he’s just not saying anything.”_

A sudden cackle from the mind link was heard.

 _“Mirror, mirror around us all, who is most asterous of them all?”_ a voice said rather eerily. The others had Goosebumps.

“A riddle?” Conner said.

“ _Where are you?”_ Artemis asked.

 _“Dude we’re waiting for you.”_ Wally asked, but had no response.

 “Perhaps he wants us to find him.” Kaldur spoke out.

 “Where would he be? It’s like finding a needle in a haystack!” Wally exclaimed.

“He said something about Mirrors.” Conner reminded them.

“Mirror, Mirror around us all, who is most asterous of them all.” Megan recited again.

“The Mirror house then?” Artemis suggested.

“Does anyone know where it is?” Megan asked. “Conner and I didn’t see it on our way here.”

“I did not either.” Kaldur said.

“We didn’t either.” Artemis said.

“There should be a map down there from where I came, let us looks on there.” Kaldur said. The others nodded and walked off, searching for their precious bird.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]— For those of you that are confused, she basically looked through his eyes and used his X-ray vision to see the weights and then used her powers to break them. IT MAKES SENSE IN MY HEAD ;w; if she doesn’t have the ability to do that SHE DOES NOW…OTL.


	3. The Revealing

** ~0o0o0o0o0o0~ **

Dick sighed. He was now alone, though for only an hour it seemed rather long. He shoved his hands into his pockets and kept on walking. _What to do, what to do?_ He thought to himself.

Lately, crime had suddenly decreased. Though not only in Gotham, but all the other cities that the heroes looked over as well. It struck as odd to the dynamic duo, but after weeks of digging around they couldn’t find anything.

 Bruce decided that they shouldn’t engross themselves in finding out as to why and dropped the subject until further notice. Dick on the other hand didn’t. He knew something was going to happen.  He could just feel it.

It’s not like he appreciates the new free time he now has he rarely ever has in his life, but decrease in crime means that Batman has not much of a need for Robin.

He could handle it _himself_.

He tried convincing him to let him patrol on his own, or even take one side of the city and he can take the other. Bruce rejected it, saying that there are still some Super villains around and about every now and then, and he didn’t want to take the risk. It’d be like playing into their hands. He then got into a heated argument on how Bruce still treats him as an eight year old.

_“I’m almost fourteen! Crime has been low for quite a while now. Please, I can handle it!”_

_“And that’s just what they want. Even at the suggestion of splitting up, possibilities can still arise, Robin.”_

_“…You don’t think I can handle it…do you?”_

_“…”_

_“Br-Batman, ever since I could walk I’ve been trained. When you took me in, you trained me twice as hard ever since! Five years of training with you!”_

_“We’re not discussing this anymore.”_

_“But Batman!”_

_“No, Robin.”_

_“Bruce, why not!”_

_“No further discussion, Richard.”_

_“Arrgh, it’s not like I’ll be alone in the city. You’ll have the other half and if we need back-up I’m sure Babs can help us!”_

_“I don’t need back up.”_

_“…but Bruce…”_

_“ENOUGH IS ENOUGH. GO TO YOUR ROOM.”_

Dick clenched his hands. Merely remembering the argument boiled is blood. He got angry for still being treated as a child; rather than going to his room, he chose to go to Mountain Justice instead. Bruce didn’t even stop him, only letting out a sigh.

It’s been nearly a week and a half since then and he hadn’t contacted Bruce at all. Bruce didn’t either. Alfred has every couple of days. He asked Alfred if Bruce had said anything yet, but the butler said he hadn’t.

Alfred mentioned that with topics, especially the one he mentioned, Bruce only cares about his wellbeing. Dick told him that he knows, but he feels that Bruce doesn’t seem to trust him at all or doesn’t need him.

Maybe he should just go back and talk to him calmly? Apologize and try to reason with the man again? Then again he doesn’t want to disturb him; he was a very busy man after all. He didn’t want to admit it himself, but Dick was getting lonely and despite having his friends around he still wants his...family.

Dick sighed to himself once more. He decided that after this week is over he should head back to the manor and have a talk with him. Perhaps the man cooled off from the time apart… _’or has he even noticed I’m gone…?’_ he thought to himself. Probably so, but didn’t think much of it, seeing he has more important things he has to deal with.

Dick pulled out of his thoughts and checked the time. About twenty more minutes till they meet up. Wow, time flies by when you’re thinking and walking around aimlessly. Well, he would be going on some rides, but those aren’t really fun when you’re alone.

 He observed the area, seeing a few people getting mad over the games that they were obviously getting conned over.

 He sighed to himself, of course it was mean, but hey he was a carny himself. Haley’s Circus has done it as well, and he even helped when his family was on break. Some of the customers were suckers, spending so much money to try and win a prize when they can clearly go and buy one from the stores saving them a large portion of their wallets.

The circus was their home, and they needed money. Conning people was only when they really need the money for gas and expenses.   A thought just struck his mind, he wondered if his friends got conned? The thought made him chuckle.  

He continued walking around, stopping here and there to watch a small gig, letting himself get conned to help the people there, though not too often. He didn’t want to go broke in one day. Not paying attention to what was in front of him; he ran into some people and fell on his butt.

“Agh...” he opened his eyes to see some rather tall teenagers….a bit pissed off. “Uh, I’m so sorry.” Dick looked at them a bit. _Hooligans, great—wait, hooligans? Now I’m talking like Alfred._

The one on the ground got up quickly and yanked Dick up from the ground. He held him tightly, holding the boy’s jacket in each hand and lifted him eye to eye. _Man is he mad._

“Ya got a bone to pick with me, huh?” the older teen said with a Brooklyn accent. He did a pathetic growl in an attempt to scare the smaller boy.

“Look dude, it was an accident. I didn’t mean to knock into you like that. If you saw me coming you would’ve gotten out of the way.” Dick said, making the guy realize that he too was not paying attention. This only made him angrier. “Besides, if I wanted to pick on someone, I would’ve been smart enough to pick on someone my own size…maybe a tad bit smaller.” Dick said nonchalantly. He then noticed the other three with him, great.

The guy holding Dick in the air walked over to a small alley way. As soon as they were out of sight, he shoved the poor boy against the wall. It made his lungs force the air out, leaving the boy breathless, gasping for air.

“Well guess what? _Ya a tad bit smaller.”_ He grinned. Dick noticed one of them in the back elbowing his friend that is currently holding him up in the air and pointing up, then whispering into his ear. Whatever comment he made, it made the both of them laugh, darkly. Dick felt himself being lifted a bit higher. One of them in the back took out a pocket knife. Should he be going all Robin on him about now?

He could remember Bruce saying over a thousand times “ _Do not fight when you are out of costume. If anyone were to match your fighting style with Robin, our identities will be at risk.”_

Dick pretended to be scared. He eyed the one with the knife, seeing him reach over his head. What on earth were they doing? He heard a couple of rips from the fabric of his clothing. His body shifted a bit when the guy holding him lowered him down, but by mere centimeters. The guy let go and stepped back, resting his hands on his hips. Dick noticed that none of them weren’t holding him at all, rather he was hanging. “What the—” Dick squirmed, trying to get loose. He looked up to see himself hanging from an old broken steel pipe.

The guy drew his knife back, only to _accidentally_ cut his upper chest. The boy flinched. “Don’t wet ya pants, we ain’t gonna kill ya.” The guy smirked. “Just gonna rough ya up a bit.” Dick rolled his eyes at the cliché ‘punching the palm of your other hand.’

After a couple of harsh punches to the gut, one of them got out a set of brass knuckles with spikes.

Just his luck.

The guy smirked as he got very good responses out of the smaller boy. He threw a few punches to the boy’s gut. One of his hand strayed and he was sure of himself that he cracked a rib or two. “Oops, my bad, hand eye coordination ain’t my forte.” The guy shrugged as his friends snickered.

“Tch…”  Dick flinched a bit as he tried to swing his way off the pipe. _So not looking forward to any more of this._ He tried to slip out of jacket, only to still be hung a bit more by his hoodie. _Thank god I decided to wear a shirt under the hoodie, or else they would’ve seen the Robin costume._

“Haha, that ain’t gonna work ki—” a sudden ripping noise interrupted his sentence. Dick landed perfectly on his feet as he made a dash; he kicked the one with brass knuckles right in his _love making_ area. He jumped on one of their shoulders as he spun and kicked the other in the head.

_Two more._

 He huffed as he jumped down and swung his feet around theirs, making one topple over the other, bumping their lips together. To get his revenge even more, he used the guy on top as a launching pad, making him lip lock with his friend and ran.

“After the little karate freak!” the guy on the ground squeaked out as he got up. Everyone got up, angry that the karate kid just humiliated them.

_Wow, all this time being afraid that someone will link my skills up with Robin and uncovering the truth was for nothing._ He paused. _Then again they are just idiots._

Dick clutched his left side, where one of his ribs had cracked. He glanced behind him to see one of them gaining on him. He quickly turned a corner, seeing a perfect hiding area.

_A mirror house._

He ran towards it, tipping the man twenty bucks to give the false information that he went the total opposite way. He smiled as he ignored the kid and acted casual, keeping his promise. The man laughed as he saw the bunch running pathetically.

Dick finally stopped, as he tried to catch his breath. He looked up to see all the mirrors. He walked around, observing how different his body looks in each one. One mirror made him look short and pudgy, one tall and skinny, another wide.

He felt Megan softly prodding into his mind. He then felt a connection to the others.

_“Robin?”_

_“Dude! Where are you?”_ Wally said rather too loudly.

He chose to not respond (mostly cause he wanted to catch his breath). He chuckled to himself in amusement.

_“Is he unconscious?”_ Kaldur asked rather worryingly. Megan shook her head.

Really? Megan would’ve sensed if he was unconscious or not…if they were in her telepathic range.

“ _He isn’t, rather he’s just not saying anything.”_

Told ya so. He let out his oh so lovable signature cackle.

_“Mirror, mirror around us all, who is most asterous of them all?”_ he said.

 “ _Where are you?”_ Artemis asked.

_“Dude we’re waiting for you.”_ Wally asked, but had no response.

Dick assumed they deciphered the lame riddle already. He continued on.

** ~0o0o0o0o0o0~ **

“It should be down this way.” Kaldur said. The others walked, looking around in search of the house of mirrors. Conner spotted something in the distance.

He stopped, moving towards the familiar article of clothing. The others noticed Conner walking off, and stopped.

“Conner?” Megan said.

Conner unhooked the thing that attracted his eye. It was a black jacket with a hole torn into it, hanging from the broken pipe. He walked back to the group, jacket in hand.

“Isn’t that…” Wally started, but everyone knew who the jacket belonged to.

“We must find him now.” Kaldur said. “Megan, do you thi—”

“Already on it.” she turned towards Conner and laid her head on his chest. This way when she uses her powers, the emissive eyes she had when she used her powers won’t be noticeable to the others. “Huh?” her head popped up suddenly.

“What? What happened?” Artemis was a bit alerted by how Megan was startled.

“I just got cut off. I-I can’t establish a connection with Robin. It’s almost as if he’s not here anymore.” Her eyes widened.

“What!” Wally yelled. “There has to be a mistake…he can’t be…gone.”

“I don’t know…I mean I can’t find his presence _anywhere_. It’s like he just…vanished.” She let out.

“Well, maybe he’s just out of your telepathic range?” Artemis suggested.

“I hope so…” Megan said sadly.

Conner simply looked at the jacket. He closed his eyes, and concentrated. Around him are thousands of heartbeats, enough to make a person go mad.

He focused. On that one particular heartbeat.

The one he always hears, besides his friends.

He inhaled, and exhaled. Remembering what Clark taught him.

There.

It was beating rather quickly, but that pattern he knew who it belonged to.

_Robin_.

“He’s still here.” Conner said. Everyone looked at him. “His heartbeat…I can hear it.”

“Wha—how do you know it’s his?” Artemis asked.

“I’ve been with you all long enough to know your heart patterns.” He smiled, still listening to the sound of the little bird’s thumping heartbeat. “But I think he’s injured…it sounds quick, his beat.”

“Judging from where you found his jacket, some punks must’ve ganged up on him.” Wally growled.

“Come, we must go and find the house of mirrors now.” Kaldur told them. They ran off towards the building, reaching it in a matter of minutes.

“Cell phone can’t be reached.” Wally sighed, shoving the phone back into his pocket.

“His comm. link is down as well, nothing but static is all I am receiving.” Kaldur said.

“Something tells me this is a trap.” Artemis let out. She glared at the sign.

“I think we all feel the same.” Kaldur agreed.

Conner looked around, seeing the close is clear. He contacted Superman.

“Superboy to Superman.”

_“Superman here.”_

“There’s a building in Happy Harbor’s carnival called the house of mirrors. Robin’s inside, but connections to him are all cut off. Cell phone, comm. link, not even Megan can reach him. We’re going to check it out. If we don’t contact you in ten minutes, you know what to do.”

_“Now you tell me where you’re going…Is he conscious?”_

Conner resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead he eyed the building, and with his x-ray vision he spotted and with his ears, found Robin.

“Yes. He’s just standing there. Are you still mad about that? I apologized for that nearly a thousand times and you said to tell you where I was going next time, so I did.”

“ _Simply because you keep leaving without telling me nearly a thousand times…Alright then, Ten minutes. If you don’t contact, I’m sending us over there to further inspect. Make sure you’re not discovered in your civvies.”_

“Only one of you is enough. No need to bring the whole group, Superboy out.”

“Why’d ya go and tell him for!” Wally said. “We can handle it.”

“I wouldn’t have called him if it only blocked the cell phone and comm. link signal, but Megan’s telepathic link? Something is going on. I’m just being prepared.”

Kaldur nodded his head in agreement. “I would have done so, if Conner had not.”

Artemis growled. “Let’s just go in already.”

** ~0o0o0o0o0o0~ **

The team walked around, in search of their bird.

“Aww, dude, I’m so tall and buff!” Wally said, posing in front of the mirror.

“We don’t have time for that Wally!” Artemis nagged as she slapped Wally upside the head.

“Right, right…hey since we’re inside, don’t you think Megalicious here can use the mind link?” Wally suggested.

“Hello, Megan! I didn’t think of that!” she concentrated. “There he is! He’s in here!”

“Definitely in here alright...” Wally crouched down to inspect some spots he found on the ground.

“Blood.” Kaldur said.

“It’s a bit dried, but it’s definitely fresh.” He smudged it between two of his fingers.

“Theres only small spots of it on a floor.” Megan pointed out.

“It’s a trail.” Artemis started to follow it, with the others behind.

It didn’t take them long to finally find the boy. He was in the middle of a set of mirrors surrounding him. The boy was tapping his foot, obviously getting impatient.

“Dude! What happened!” Wally rushed over to him.

“It was about time.” He cackled.

“I almost thought you were gone!” Megan let out. She went over and hugged the boy.

“Gone? What do you mean gone?” Dick was puzzled. Why would they think that?

“We could not come in contact with you what so ever. Cell phone, Comm. link as well as Megan’s mind link did not reach you.” Kaldur informed the boy.

Dick reached up to his comm. link, only to find static on the other end.

“We need to get out of here; something tells me that bad stuff is going to happen soon.” Dick’s face scrunched up.

“I agree, let us go—”

“ **Ah, ah, ah~** , now that wouldn’t be fun, now would it?” an eerie voice crept out. They knew that voice from anywhere. The figure came out of the mirror.

Klarion _._

“The cats outta the bag kiddos.” Another voice boomed. It simply showed up on the mirror.

Luthor.

“That explains the signal interference.” Dick said.

“What do you mean the cats out of the bag?” Conner growled.

“It means boyo, that we know who you are and since we know who you are, well the apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree, now does it? Hmm?” Another voice spoke. Dick knew that voice from anywhere. **[1]**

Joker _._

 “So nice to meet all of you again. Don’t worry; I’ll make the memory swipe hurt this time.”

“Oh please do.”

Megan clenched her fists.

Psimon and Queen Bee.

_“_ Oh, the queen _graced_ us with her presence. I feel so _honored._ ” Megan mockingly growled out.

“Don’t tell me…” Wally spoke out.

“We wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for a certain somebody.” Lex said. Another figure approached a mirror.

“Mirror Master!” Wally growled. “Damn it, I should have known it had something to do with you!”

“Feisty aren’t ya.” He simply said. “But don’t worry.”

“Your identities will stay solely within the light’s knowledge, as well as a few others.” Queen Bee said.

“What do you want from us?” Kaldur demanded.

“It is simple.” Queen Bee said.

“Join the light.” Lex said.

“And together”

“Everyone will see the light!” they all chimed, save for Joker and Klarion, who chose to laugh.

“Ha! As if, I’d much rather stick with the shadows than light.” Dick huffed.

“I would expect so, coming from Batman’s protégé. _His_ mentor is Ra’s al Ghul after all.” Queen Bee told the boy. **[2]**

“And if we refuse?” Artemis barked.

“Oh—it’s not an option.” Joker smiled. “The only reason why _I’m_ here is because _these_ people said they could give me a run in with Batsy uninterrupted, and well, I couldn’t pass up on that opportunity, now can I?” Joker revealed his broken, wicked smile. “Especially when _you’re_ outta the picture, boy blunder.”

“There’s an obvious flaw in your plan, the league will know we’re missing.” Dick bluffed.

“We’ll that’s a load of bull.” Klarion said. “I mean, they’ve been ignoring you, going back to how they were _before_ you were their _precious_ little sidekicks and with what’s going to happen, they’ll shun you even more!” the boy laughed. “No need for the little brats anymore!”

“What do you mean!” Kaldur demanded.

“Do I have to write it out for you? Oh well, we can show you.” Klarion petted his loving Teekle.

“Mirror Master, if you be so kind.” Queen Bee said. The man smirked, working with his powers.

They couldn’t believe their eyes. Their reflections…they’re moving! Each of their reflection submerged out of the mirror, standing before them.

**“An exact replica, is it not?”** R. Kaldur spoke.

A dark cackle. **“Better ones at that.”** R. Robin said.

**“Oh, this is going to be great.”** R. Artemis let out as she stretched.

**“Got that right, babe.”** R. Wally rested his arm on her shoulder.

**“Let’s have fun, shall we?”** R. Megan cheered.

**“A copy of a copy. Amusing.”** R. Conner laughed.

“See now? We take you; these copies will replace you and go back to the mountain, ignoring all alert calls from your mentors.” Klarion paused to snicker. “We then unleash chaos, and unleash all those bad guys we’ve been hauling up. The heroes come to you, yell and hate you.” Klarion chimed. “This is going to be great!” he laughed. “What’s more, they have all of your abilities~”

“Hauled up? You mean you’re the reason why there are fewer crimes?” Artemis hollered at them.

“What about us?” Wally asked. “What are you going to do with us?”

“Oh, that’s a surprise.” Lex smirked.

Dick reached for his belt, only to be frozen. He couldn’t move. He glanced at the others, obviously seeing their struggle too.

“You know what to do kiddies.” Klarion told their double. They watched as their look-a-likes grabbed the items out of their hands, their comm. links and walked out. Conner could faintly hear his double call Superman.

Psimon came out of the mirror, preparing to knock them out.

Dick struggled against the unseen bonds; he could feel his wounds worsening, bleeding out. He could feel a harsh, burning sensation well up from his chest. God it felt absolutely terrible. He didn’t feel this last time they were in Psimon’s hands. Something was wrong. His chest started to glow in a form of a triangular shape. The fabric around it started to burn off, including his Robin uniform. Dick let out a scream as it started to bond to his skin.

“Psimon, what is this? What is the boy doing?” Queen Bee demanded.

“Wait a minute…that charm…that charm… **that…CHARM**! How could you possibly have that charm!” Klarion was shocked, at the same time angry. He clenched his fists.

What were they talking about? The necklace? Great, did he pick up some weird mumbo jumbo voo-doo necklace? He hoped he could somehow get rid of it before Bruce jumps down his throat for being irresponsible and picking up strange objects and not informing him of it.

“Explain, Klarion!” Lex said.

“That charm, created from all sources of ancient magic that your puny human brains could ever imagine. The power it holds is unimaginable. The elders said that the current holder is a guardian.” Klarion said. “But to think that this boy is a guardian, I can’t believe it.” he seethed. “He just got lucky.”

“And I thought you were chaos ‘ _personified’_.” Joker air quoted.

“What was that?” Klarion turned towards the clown.

“I’m just saying, you bluff about your powers all the time, I just thought you would have found a way to take the damn thing already.” Joker said as if it was just a simple task to do.

“You stupid clown! Do you have any idea how many guardians exist in this dimension alone?!” Klarion shook his hand at him for his stupidity. “And besides, I was told it was just a myth, I didn’t care for it that much.” Klarion stared at the charm. “Stinkin old people, always gotta hide all the fun stuff.”

“No need to call names!” he playfully held his hands up in defense.

“Enough! Klarion, since you know so much what is it doing?” Queen Bee demanded.

“I’ve seen books of how the powers would be demonstrated, but nothing looked this extravagant!” Klarion bursted. **_“Let ye blood from ye pure soul pour into thine well, I will become thine heart.”_** Klarion recited. He giggled, as his eyes turned small beady black eyes. **_“If ever cometh a time where corruption were to take hold of …_** ” Klarion stopped his recital. “And that’s where it ended. The rest was unknown of what would truly happen if chaos gotten a hold of it…but I’m about to find out…hehehehahahaha!” he cackled out as he unleashed his powers and rushed towards the screaming boy and plunged his hand into Dick’s chest, taking hold of the charm. The bright blue light swirled with red.

Feeling even more sickening pain, Dick screamed louder. His body was in agony as Klarion’s sharp nails and long fingers plunged and pierced through Dick’s chest. As he felt Kalrion grab hold of the charm, it felt as if someone had taken a hold of his heart, _and squeezed it._

 He could hear his friends screaming for him. It hurts so much. He wanted someone to take the pain away. He no longer knew what was happening. How could they have possibly found out who they were? If only their memories could swipe right now and they were as far away and safe from these psychos as possible, it would be good.

As if responding to his plea, the light shone even brighter. The enemies screamed out, clutching their heads in pain. Klarion seemed to be effected as well, but didn’t let go of the charm. It was in his hands now and he wasn’t about to let it go.

 A bright blue light surrounded Dick and his friends as it shone brightly, but not harming his friends as he didn’t hear them scream, only his name but nothing more. “Crap…can’t…go…down…now.” Dick couldn’t hold it any longer, he let the sudden exhaustion take over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]-The Joker I had in mind when I typed this is one of my favorites, which is the version from The Batman series (the one where he has the red beady eyes and serious jacked up teeth). The one in Young Justice…omg…I hate it. He’s just sooo awkward ;-;.
> 
> [2]- She assumed he was referring about the League of Shadows, which he wasn’t.


	4. Their Arrival

** ~0o0o0o0o0o0~ **

The man could hear the click and clack of heels approaching him from behind, the sound of materials rubbing against each other as the unknown figure began to approach him.

“What is it Agent Hill.” He simply said, still looking through his files on the holographic screen.

“Fury, you may want a look at this.” Hill said. He took the file from her and opened to see charts of energy ratings that were recent.

“Some of the agents spotted an odd energy rating that reached sky high in our charts.” She said. “This one is more recent and the ratings were off the scale.”

“Hmph, you sure it just ain’t Stark testing out any of his new toys.” He said, flipping through the files. “He usually tips the scale every damn time.”

“No, his energy readings are different from this one. It’s not the same signature as what Tony leaves and it’s not from Asgard either. The energy level from this is beyond Tony’s energy and Thors in and out to Asgard combined.” She paused. “Also, we caught this too.” She went over and pulled up a video.

The video played, showing a calm night sky. A small temperature reading was off to the lower right of the screen. Fury observed, seeing a sudden large orb of heat. Glancing back to the video, he saw nothing momentarily, before a sudden massive bright flash of light shot out, similar to how Thor would go to Asgard and back.

 He saw something fall from the light, before it faded away. He went over and dragged the screen over to a large one, finally able to make clear of what exactly fell from the light. Six figures, or more like kids, fell from it. A few of the kids had grabbed one another, except for one who seemed to be out. One of the slightly larger kids dove down and caught the other with ease. Another girl seemed to bop her head.

“Here comes the good part…” Hill commented.

The girl stopped falling, floating in midair. She brought her hands up and stopped her friends too, only to struggle and faint afterwards. A dark skinned teen caught her and brought her into him and out of the videos sight, but Fury noticed her legs went from her peachy color, to green. The Red haired boy dove down and began to twirl his hands, creating large funnels of air, easing their fall.  The larger raven haired boy manages to make one heck of a cannon ball in the water. The dark skinned teen managed to free one hand and create a large stream of water that cushioned his fall. The other landed on the ground.

“By the look of it, they seemed to have been trained.” Hill commented.

“Looks like we got some intruders. Send the team out and bring them in.” he told her. She nodded and walked away. Fury sighed heavily, “Just when things finally began to smooth on down.”

** ~0o0o0o0o0o0~ **

After the bright flash of light that threatened to blind all of them, they could feel themselves being thrown into something and the sensation of air rushing pass them. They realized they were falling. As their sight finally managed to return, they soon realized they were falling VERY far up. Well, at least the large body of water would break their fall.

“ROBIN!” Wally screamed out, seeing his body twirl and flip through the air dangerously. He could see the streams of blood flowing out of his wounds that Klarion had caused, and a strange glowing triangular charm stuck on him. How his sunglasses manage to stay on was unbelievable.

Conner snapped to Robin, and dropped towards the little bird. He finally took a hold of him, and carefully held him close. If only he could fly! Wally quickly did the same and grabbed Artemis’s hand, pulling her closer towards him.

 “Megan! Can you get the bio ship!” Kaldur shouted, trying to act calm.

“I-I can’t sense her!” Megan concentrated harder. It was gone. The sensation she could feel of her ship was not there. Megan shook her head and snapped out of shock. Duh! Powers! She flew up and composed herself momentarily, before going down and telepathically grabbing all of her teammates, which was oddly straining her. It never had been before.

She struggled, having a hold on them. “I-I don’t think I can hold on much longer…” she gasped out, beads of sweat streaming down. “Whatever happened before—took a toll on me—” she let out the last part before fainting. Kaldur quickly caught her with ease. He quickly saw her skin going from her Caucasian peach to her Martian green. At least she wasn’t weak enough to go to her original form.

Everyone was panicking. No communicators to call for help, no ship, two of their own were down, one with a serious injury.

“Everyone, try and come near me! I have an idea!” Wally hollered. “Artemis, get on my back and wrap your legs around my waist and hold on tight.” She nodded and did as Wally instructed. She wrapped her legs and arms around him, and held on tight. Kaldur and Conner both dipped down, as well as Wally and got closer, arm’s length. The ground was nearing them, thankfully ground only. “Get behind me and hold on, I should be able to ease our fall, but get ready to land.” they nodded, and did so.

Wally breathed out; he reached in his pocket and pulled out his goggles. He quickly pulled them on. He brought his arms out and began to spin them around and around with his speed. Kaldur watched as Wally made two large twisters. Thankfully, it slowed them down. Closing in on the water, Wally couldn’t hold it any longer and abruptly stopped, causing the others to fly a bit away from the force.

Conner braced for landing, dropping into the water and creating a large mass of water. Similar to how a large kid would do a cannon ball in a pool.

 Kaldur was in a tough spot. He was nearing the water, but also the wall. He held Megan tightly, and summoned up a large snake of water and eased his fall.

Unfortunately for Wally, he managed to have the ground for his falling bed. He couldn’t even do a somersault to ease his fall, with Artemis on his back. He gritted his teeth and bent his legs and landed, wincing at the slight pain coming from his ankles.

 “I-is everyone alright?” Kaldur breathed out.

Artemis panted, still clinging onto Wally. “I-I’m good.” She let out in a trembling manner.

Wally nodded, plopping himself on the ground. “Never ever doing that again.” Wally looked around. “Where’s Supey?”

Kaldur glanced at the body of water. “He landed a bit further in the water.” Moments after he said that, Conner popped his head out, breathing. He had one hand over Robin’s nose and mouth, fearing that he would choke. He held Robin up and onto his shoulders, letting the small boy in an awkward position. He swam to the edge with his other arm and pulled himself up once he got near enough. He carefully repositioned Robin back into his arms.

“I’m fine, but we need to get Robin to a hospital.” Conner coughed a bit as he spoke. He held Robin close, as if he was afraid to drop him. He brought his hand to Robin’s chest to stop the bleeding, the fall into the water didn’t even subside it. It did manage to wash away the blood, but more kept streaming out.

“There’s a city near us, I’ll go find a hospital.” Wally said. Artemis took her cue to get off. Wally was about to get up, if not for the shot of pain coming from his ankle. “Argh—shit!” Wally growled out. The land had sprained his ankle. AT THE WORST POSSIBLE TIME—OF ALL TIMES—this had to happen now.

 The pain in his ankle began to throb annoyingly. Wally reached back to his back pocket and took out his cell phone. He tried turning it on— tapping all of the possible buttons but the screen still remained black. “Aaaaand it’s fried.” Wally threw his phone behind him, hearing it break. “There goes calling for backup.”

Kaldur looked down in his arms at Megan. She was still out. This is bad. If someone were to attack them right now, they were clearly in no condition to. “We need to move. Artemis, you need to support Wally.” He looked at the nearby city. “The city isn’t too far.”

Conner noticed Robin’s body going pale. Then he heard something strange. He tilted his head, it was coming from Robin. He noticed that the bleeding lessened, and removed his hand.

“Guys.” Conner said, receiving the team’s full divided attention. Everyone saw his body going from pale—to his warm skin tone. Conner squinted and saw that the wounds were closing up. He saw Robin’s face contort in pain, but relaxed after it was successfully healed.

“How—what just happened?!” Artemis said.

“It must be the charms doing.” Kaldur said, getting up. He shifted Megan slightly. “Wally, Artemis, I need your jackets. We are in an unknown territory, so we must conceal our identities.” He said. If people were to see Megan right now, things would start getting more troubling.

The two nodded. Wally took off his jacket and handed it to Artemis. She took hers off too and went over and draped them over Megan, trying to conceal her green skin.

Wally looked over to Robin and sighed. He was glad Robin was alright now. He felt a tug and glanced up, seeing Artemis.

“Come on, we need to start moving before the sun rises.” Artemis said. He nodded and got up, careful of his ankle. Artemis supported him up as he hisses in pain.

“This better heal up fast.” Wally hissed. As they joined the others through a patch of trees, probably a park of some sort, they started to discuss their problem.

“What now?” Artemis asked. “We obviously have _no_ clue to where we are, no communication what so _ever_ , two down, and one injured. If someone were to jump us, I’m pretty sure it’s not going to turn out well.”

Kaldur sighed. It was true. They were clearly in no condition to fend for themselves. They didn’t even have any weapons on themselves also. He shook his head in frustration.

 The team finally found a large path beyond the thick trees, filled with lampposts and benches. They were in a park after all. As they walk along the path, they noticed a few homeless folks, sleeping on the benches in the shade. There was another one on a bench, apparently using newspaper as a blanket.

They walked down and towards a bench across from the man. Artemis helped Wally sit down. He let out a sigh of relief. Kaldur set Megan down, allowing Wally to prop her on his lap as a cushion. Conner set Robin down on the other side of Wally and did the same.

“We need to find out where we are.” Wally said softly. Wally’s stomach started to cry. “and food.”

“I doubt any stores would be open at this hour.” Artemis said.

“I don’t know I can hear a lot of noise from that way.” Conner mentioned.

“At this hour?” Kaldur said. “The sun has barely even risen.”

“Then it has to be a city that never sleeps.” Artemis said.

“Can’t be Las Vegas, too dark.” Wally commented. “We’d spot the city right away if it were.”

“New York City?” Artemis said.

“Probably, or anywhere near it.” Wally said. He then felt Megan starting to move. Everyone looked over to see her finally awake.

“Unngh, wh-what happen?” She asked as she began to rise, the jackets slowly slipping off of her. Wally stopped her.

“Meg, your skin.” He said to her softly. She looked down and around where she was at,

“Oh.” She said as she changed it back to her human disguise. “What happened?” She saw Conner come over to her.

“You were too weak to try and handle us all in the air and you fainted. Kaldur caught you since I had Robin.” Conner said to her. “Are you feeling alright?”

She smiled. “Yea, aside from still feeling a bit drained, but I’m okay.” She paused. “Wait—what happened to Robin?” she sat up quickly and looked around panicky, finally seeing Robin on the other side of Wally still resting. “Oh my goodness, what happened?” she got up and went over to him. “His wounds…they’re healed?” she asked, staring at the blood stains and the ripped fabric. “How long was I out?”

“Not much, perhaps near an hour or so since we’ve been here. As for his wounds, they healed instantaneously by the charm in his chest.” Kaldur answered. “We do not know how either.”

“Could be magic.” Megan said. “Maybe Zatarra has an idea on what this is?”

“We all know that Klarion knows what the hell this thing is, and if he knows then surely Doctor Fate knows a little something too.” Artemis said. She glanced over to Wally, expecting him to spew something about Magic not existing, though he remained quiet. “What, no comeback?” she asked Wally. he looked up.

“Hah, we all saw what happened. For all we know, Robin should be dead with a serious wound like that.” He looked over to him. “Yet here he is, unscathed except for the damn charm.” He paused. “How did he get his hands on it anyways?” he wondered.

“He didn’t mention.” Conner replied. Conner saw Wally flinch slightly as he adjusted himself on the bench to get more comfortable. He squinted, seeing with his x-ray vision and scanned Wally’s ankle. “Your ankle is just fractured, nothing serious for you since you heal quickly anyways.”

“I need fooooooooooooooood for that to work.” he whined. He pulled up his sleeve and revealed his suit underneath. He opened his little glove compartment that stored emergency food and took out an energy bar and began munching on it.

“You wear your suit underneath your clothes?” Artemis cocked an eyebrow.

“It’s something you pick up when you have Robin as your best man.” He smirked at Artemis. He looked over to him and pointed out his tattered suit also. “The charm even burned through the Kevlar in his suit.”

Kaldur sighed. “We must find out where we are. Then we can find out the nearest zeta beam transport and get back to the mountain.” He said.

“Can we please get some food first?” Wally whined, hand to his stomach as it growls.

Artemis rolled her eyes. “Come on, there’s gotta be a Denny’s here somewhere.”

Kaldur nodded. “Replenishing our energy would be best now.” He looked over to Robin. “And perhaps the smell of food shall wake him up.” they all chuckled. Conner went over to carry him in his arms yet again. Kaldur went over and helped Wally this time, since he can support more of his weight than Artemis. They all walked off, trying to find the nearest restaurant that was open.

“What do you want us to do?” the man under the newspaper whispered. “From the sound of their conversation, they don’t sound like ordinary kids.”

_“I had Agent Hill call in the Avengers. Go meet up and follow them. Don’t attack until they pose as a threat and endanger lives.”_ The voice from the earwig said. _“Just get them here at HQ or the tower.”_

“I was getting hungry anyways.” The man got up from the bench and fixed his suit.

“ _And Coulson, try to keep **them** behaved.”_

Coulson smirked and trailed off towards the group of children’s direction.


	5. Their Observation

** ~0o0o0o0o0o0~ **

“Do you realize what time it is.” A gruff voice murmured in his sleep. He turned around.

“C’mon, you have orders from Fury.”  A soft, yet tired voice said. She shoved the man next to her in bed, in an attempt to wake him up. “Tony, wake up. Everyone is waiting on you.”

“Let them wait. It’s six in the morning…come back to sleep.” He whined as he opened his arms up underneath the blanket for her to crawl in.

“Tony, come on.” She crossed her arms. “Get up.”

“No.” he dropped his arms and pouted.

“And why not?”

“Too tired.”

“Well you should have thought of that before you started updating JARVIS and refused to leave him over night.”

“He didn’t want to be alone!” he said. “Last time he almost got a virus.”

“He’s an A.I! And you’re Tony Stark, I though none of your things have viruses.” She bent down to his ear. “Well, I don’t want to be alone either.” She whispered.

“Then don’t make me go and we can spend the whole day in bed.” He said, smirking towards her.

She huffed. “You’ll be getting breakfast at the least.” She got up and grabbed a pencil and twirled it in her hair so fast and secured it up.

“You know—that was real hot.” Tony commented as he grinned at her.

She smiled and bent down to whisper in his ear. _“I’ll show you even more tonight.”_ She smirked as she got up.

She strolled into the bathroom, only to slowly bring her arm in, wagging her finger in a way for him to come with her. _“I’ll give you a preview.”_ She hummed as she turned on the shower.

Tony stared at her from under the covers. He quickly threw the covers up, and ran towards the bathroom whilst stripping, accidentally slipping on some clothes on the way.

** ~0o0o0o0o0o0~ **

After the shower, Tony reluctantly got dressed in a simple outfit, nothing too flashy, and went down to the lobby and met up with the others.

“Why do you guys look so wide awake at this hour?” Tony addressed everyone.

“I wake at this hour every day to train.” Steve said. He was wearing a light blue checkered collar shirt, with khakis.

“Then I woke up from loud crashing sounds coming from the gym.” Bruce said. He wore his favored purple long collar shirt with grey slacks.

“Sorry ‘bout that…” Steve said.

“We’re two highly trained assassins Tony, waking up at an unreasonable hour is preschool stuff for us.” Clint said, yawning. He wore a deep red t-shirt, with basic jeans and a grey sweatshirt.

“You’re yawning.” He pointed out.

“Doesn’t mean we like it.” he retorted. Tony looked around and didn’t see Thor anywhere.

“Where’s Thor?” he asked.

“He’s in Asgard dealing with some stuff.”  Nat mentioned. “He should be back soon.” She wore dark blue skinny jeans, a usual black v-neck shirt.

“Let’s go Lady and gentlemen.” Coulson said. “They went to Denny’s. We can all grab food and coffee there.” They followed on out.

As they finally approached the restaurant, being filled in on the way, Coulson peered on in and saw them sitting across from the window. One of them was still knocked out it seems, and the other is awake now. He spotted three likely spots to be in. One across from the other fire escape, one in the booth behind them, and one by the door.

“How should we approach?” Natasha asked.

“Let’s go in couples! Steve and I will be near the door in case they make an escape.  Nat and Clint will be sitting near the fire escape, and Tony and Bruce will sit directly behind, beside them, whichever.” He strolled on inside, Steve following behind him. Clint waited for them to seat and held his hand out to Nat.

“Milady.” He said, smirking. Nat smiled and took his hand. They went on in and sat in their seats near the fire escape.

“After you Mi—” Tony was interrupted before he could finish.

“Please don’t finish that sentence, Tony.” Bruce said as he walked in, Tony behind him.

“So rude.” Tony commented as he came inside. He was greeted with a gasp from the waitress.

“Oh my—Tony Stark!” she exclaimed. “Welcome, welcome!” She said cheeringly. “Where would you like to sit!” she asked.

Tony gave his usual ‘billionaire playboy smile’. “Over there if you please.”

“Of course! Right this way.” She sat them down at a table across from them. “What would you like to order?”

“An All American Slam and some coffee for me.” Bruce said to the over cheery waitress.

“What kind of bread? Cream or sugar?”

“Wheat and no thank you.”

“And you Mr. Stark?” she asked, smiling again.

“T-bone steak and eggs. Medium rare, sunny side up, hash brown, white, this blue drink right there and coffee. Just Black.” He said all in one sentence. “Thank you.”

“Your order will be up!”

Tony and Bruce began to babble away about scientific matters, finding a subject to talk and getting pulled into the conversation.

“So how are you feeling Coulson?” Steve asked. After the battle, Fury finally revealed to them that Coulson did in fact died, but was thankfully brought back to them in the nick of time.

“Still some pain here and there, nothing I can’t handle.” He smiled. “Thanks again for signing all of my cards.” He gave off a large smile.

Steve chuckled. “No problem. Though you seriously freaked us out when your heart flat lined when I told you.”

Coulson rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry bout that.”  He saw the waiter brought their food to them.

“Here is your Grand Slamwhich and orange juice.” he set the plate down in front of Steve. “And here is your Grand Slamwhich and Coffee.” he smiled as he set his food down and left.

Over to Nat and Clint, Nat started to get onto him for eating so much.

“You’re going to eat yourself to an early grave.” She said.

“I work it off when I train at the gym!” he exclaimed to her.  He lifted his arms to show her. “See? No fat.”

Nat rolled her eyes and stared at his _Lumberjack Slam_ as how they called it. She looked at her Veggie cheese omelet and back at his. She sighed.

** ~0o0o0o0o0o0~ **

“Are you ready to order?” The waiter came over to their table.

“I’m ready—” Wally got cut off.

“Let us do it first!” Artemis hissed at him. “Santa Fe skillet and black coffee.”

“Fitt Fare Omelet and water, please.” Kaldur said.

“T-bone steak and eggs—don’t care what choices, and Orange juice.” Conner said.

“Banana Caramel French toast skillet and this pink drink right here!” Megan said.

“Now you can order, and you better have enough to pay for yourself.” Artemis elbowed him.

“I do! Jeez, Uncle B. gave me $100 for the weekend…well interrupted at the least.” Wally said. “Anyways—”

“Get your pen ready.” Artemis said to the waiter, who all but blinked in confusion, but got ready for abbreviations.

“I’ll have the All American Slam, Lumberjack Slam, French toast slam, Ultimate Omelet, Ultimate Skillet, T-bone steak and eggs, Country Fried steak and eggs, Bacon Avocado Burrito. All hash browns, white bread, scrambled eggs, Steak well done, Cheesy fries, a Pacific Chiller and black coffee.” Wally said in one breath. The avengers were somewhat speechless at the amount of food the boy had ordered.

The waiter managed to write every last bit of it down. “And…uhh...the boy?” he motioned towards Robin. “Would he want anything?”

“Oh—water for him and he can just get some off from me.” Wally replied. “And can you do it fast? I feel like dying of hunger, seriously.” Wally whined seriously. “Haven’t ate for days.” He lied, hoping to make him work faster.

“Uh...huh.” the waiter walked off towards the kitchen, where he heard shouting.

“Seriously?” Artemis said. “I don’t think all of it can even fit the table!”

“Hey! The more food, the faster I heal!”

Over with the Avengers, they were surprised at the amount of food the boy had ordered. Clint motioned over to Tony, signaling a five and a zero with his hands, and mouthed “fifty dollars he won’t finish it.” Tony mouthed. “You’re on.” right back at him.

Bruce was sure he heard correctly. What the boy has said was odd. The more food he eats, the faster he heals? Surely that’s not something you hear every day. And sure enough, that amount of food wasn’t normal either.

“Here you are sir!” the waitress came with their food.

“Thanks.” Bruce said.

“Thank you” Tony said, digging into his food.

They all ate, having a random conversation while still listening to the group of kids. They spotted the waiter and a few other waiters and waitresses come out with huge platters of food.

Artemis got up and dragged a table over to theirs, seeing the amount of food coming out. Gladly, the chef decided to shove all the eggs and hash browns all in two plates. The waiters seemed relieved that they got the food in to them on time. Before the last waiter left, Kaldur called out to him.

“Excuse me, do you happen to have the morning paper?” he asked politely.

“Yes, just came in today.” He smiled and went to go fetch it for him. He came back and handed it to Kaldur and then left. Kaldur put it to the side as he started eating.

 As the team started eating, Wally looked over to Robin, still seeing him knocked out.

“Come ooooon dude, wake up!” he shooed the smell over towards his direction. “There’s food!” he still didn’t respond. Wally used his good foot and nudged Robin. “Duuuuuude, wake uppp.” An idea came to him. He carefully slipped his shoe off and stuck his toe under Robin’s nose. A person across from them snorted and began to choke on his food.

“Tony? You alright?” Bruce asked worryingly. Tony gave him an OK.

“Wally! Would you quit that, it’s disgusting!” a hard slap was heard throughout the restaurant, and made some flinch to it.

 _“She’s a spitfire.”_ Clint whispered to Nat. “ _Reminds me of someone.”_ Nat kicked him in the shin. “Ow!” he slipped out a bit too loudly.

“This worked last time! _Bats_ said my foot was strong enough like smelling salt.” He shoved his toe under Robin’s again, and at last, got a respond.

“AUGH—DUDE!” Robin shoved Wally’s foot away from him. “So not cool!”

“Rob!”

“Robin!”

I took him a moment to realize what was going on. “What happened?” he asked as he sat up, the jacket draping over him slipping down to reveal the glowing charm. He looked down at his chest, where he got a startling view of his chest. “Whoa, that had better be a 3d tattoo.” Robin felt it, and unfortunately, it wasn’t. It was odd. He tried yanking it off, only to feel it hurt like hell. “Anyone mind telling me what’s going on?” he slipped the blue jacket on and zipped it up.

“After that blue light engulfed us, we were all falling through the sky. After we landed, Wally fractured his ankle, and we’re here so he can heal up and then we can get back to the mountain….somehow.” Megan answered him.

“What happened with the bioship?” Robin asked. “Out of your range?” Megan nodded, but stopped.

“I’m not sure. I can’t sense her at all.” She said solemnly.  Robin smiled.

“I’m sure she’s okay. Probably out of your range.” He assured her. “Where are we anyways?”

Kaldur handed him the paper. “I have not looked at it yet.” he said. “It has been quite a while since I have last ate as well, I apologize for not looking quicker.”

Robin opened the paper and looked at the date and cocked his eyebrow and glanced outside. “Is this today’s?” Kaldur nodded.

“What?” Conner asked.

“The date…it should be the 28th of May today right?” Robin questioned. Conner nodded. “It says here that it’s the 27th.” He paused. “Yesterday.”

“Hold up. We went back a day?” Artemis said.

“It’s only a day, shouldn’t be much of a problem.” Wally said, eating through the mass of food. Robin took the liberty to snatch a plate that had French toast on it before he could and began eating at it. 


	6. Their Encounter

** ~0o0o0o0o0o0~ **

Robin looked at the heading. “We’re in Manhattan.”

Everyone looked at him.

“What!” Artemis exclaimed. “We were in happy harbor! How’d we get so far?!”

Nat glanced at Clint, who did the same and glanced over at the others. The conversation they were having was not a normal one.

“No idea, just woke up remember?”

“Teleportation?” Conner suggested.

“Boom tube?” Wally said.

Steve mouthed the word ‘Boom tube.’

“Augh, I’m getting a headache.” Artemis held her head in her hands. She massaged her temples.

“Is there a zeta beam anywhere near here?” Conner asked.

“Mmm, lemme check.” Robin said with his mouth full. He tucked his left arm under the bed and rolled his sleeve up, revealing his glove. 

He pressed a few buttons as the holo computer came to life, only for it to reveal a static screen.  Robin raised his eyebrow and set his fork down and began to type furiously at a speed that KidFlash would envy. He brought up his system and tweaked a lot of things around. He tried to get into the tower’s mainframe, only for it to say ‘Service unavailable.’ “Tch.” Robin growled out.

Tony glared. He surely saw the device he had hidden under his sleeve. No normal kid would have that unless their parents were stinkin’ rich, but even that the type of technology belong to Stark Industries, and he kept up with who all exactly have it in their possession. He noticed the boy was clearly trying to hack into something.

“What’s wrong?” Conner asked, looking down beside him.

“Can’t get into the tower’s mainframe. Override can’t work at all. It keeps saying _Service unavailable._ ”

“thurfence bayfahfence?” Wally suggested through the horde of eggs in his mouth.

“What?” Megan asked, staring at him in confusion.

“I think he means service maintenance.” Artemis said.

“I can still get to the batcave or into their comm. link.”  Robin sighed. Robin shoved his sleeve down and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. He pressed for the blacklight to turn on, but didn’t work.

“We fell in the river.” Conner calmly mentioned.

Robin sighed “Guess I gotta do it the old fashioned way.”  He crawled under the table and maneuvered his way out.

“Where are you going?” Kaldur asked.

“Calling bats.” He walked over to the counter and asked to use the phone. He dialed Bruce’s number. It beeped a couple of times until someone arguing on the phone picked up.

_“MIJO, TE DIJE QUE VAYA CORTE EL CÉSPED, OBTENER DE SU ASNO Y PEREZOSO HACER ALGO. NO ME HACEN ENTRAR EN ELLA.”_

_“AMA! QUERO—”_

_“¿LO QUE YO DIGO?!”_ Robin could have sworn the lady over the phone had thrown a shoe at him and the sounds of him running out the door. “Hola~” the voice said sweetly. Robin hung up. Huh….wrong number….He’ll just call the manor then. He dialed the numbers, and heard the beeping again.

“ _ye-llo_?” a rough, slurry voice said through the phone. It was sure it wasn’t Alfred’s voice.

“Uh, B?” Robin asked.

“…. _Who? Who is this?”_ Robin hung up. That wasn’t him. He tried his other six cell phones he had, and all were **very** different people each time. Then, an idea came to mind. He dialed Barry’s number.

“Welcome to Tina Trina’s Treatsy Tropical Paradise, how may I serve ya?” Robin hung up. Nope. He dialed Clark’s number.

“EY, BABY I’M SORRY, I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID—” He hung up. Nope.  He tried Dinah’s.

“DYNASTY PALACE—TAKE OUT FOR FREE AFTER SEVEN P.M.” Nope. Ollie’s?

“Hello?” a man’s voice came through. It sounded like Ollie’s too.

“Ollie?”

“Uh, noo. This is Alex. Who’s calling?”

“Wrong number, sorry!” Robin hung up. He was getting frustrated now. Maybe Roy.

“For the last time Benny, I will not pick your drunk ass up from Denny’s.” a woman’s country accent voice came through. He hung up. One last person. He dialed Bab’s number.

“Hello—this is Pep—” a woman’s voice came through. It could be Bab’s. Her voice was maturing after all too.

“Babs?” he asked impatiently.

“…who is this? Only a few close friends call me that and it’s been a while since I was called that.”

“It’s me…You know…” he was sure Babs would recognize his voice over the phone or a comm. link. He cackled, giving her a hint.

“If you tell me your name, it’ll ring a bell.  I’m sure this isn’t Rhodey or Tony either.” She paused for a moment. “Wait—how did you get this number? This is a private line and my caller I.D. is saying this is from Denny’s—Tony?! Is that you! I swear if this is some jo—” he hung up quickly. That wasn’t her. He ran his fingers through his hair.

What the hell was going on? The phone ringing in front of Robin startled him. He reluctantly picked up the phone—only to hear the same woman again.

“TONY—I KNOW ITS YOU. THE SIGNAL FROM THIS CALL IS COMING FROM DENNY’S. I KNOW YOU’RE THERE—” Robin hung up and disconnected the phone. He walked away smoothly and crawled under the table and took his seat.

“Any luck?” Artemis asked. Robin shook his head.

“No, all were different completely different people.” He slumped his shoulders.

“What do you mean?” Megan asked.

“Did you dial the area code and everything?” Artemis asked.

“Yea. I called all eight phones to B, called Barry, called Clark, called Ollie and Dinah, called Roy, and called Babs. Not a single one was them.”

“…Wait you don’t think….”

“What Wally said might be true. Boom Tube.”  Robin said.

“So what, alternate dimension?” Artemis said.

“Could be. It’s a long shot, but it’ll explain why all the numbers didn’t work at all. I can’t get into the system at all, and comm. links have been confiscated by our supposed doubles. I really can’t think of any other reason.”

Tony’s phone decided to go off. He cussed under his breath as he took out his phone and glanced at the screen. “Pep?”

_“Tony why the hell did you hang up!”_

“What are you talking about?”

_“You just called me no more than a minute ago! Were you or were you not prank calling me!”_

“No, Pep. If I was, don’t you think it would be a bit more creative?”

_“Well, **someone** called me on this line and called me ‘ **babs’**. You remember the nickname you and Rhodey gave me back in high school for being such a motor mouth, don’t you? VERY few know me by that name Tony.” _

“Wait—” Tony glanced over to the kid. “That wasn’t me. Look, I’ll explain everything once I get back home alright?”

 _“Fine.”_ She hung up. Tony sighed. He was, actually everyone was, startled from a large burp that could be on par with Thor’s.

“Whew!” They all glanced at the kid’s table, seeing the entire food gone. “That hit the spooooo—ot!” 

Clint from across the room put his arms up in defeat. Tony brought his hands together in victory. He motioned at Clint for the money, in which Clint flipped him off.

Wally began to carefully tap his fractured ankle. He winced slightly, but knew that the pain was slowly easing away. Conner looked below the table and x-rayed his ankle.

“Give it a few minutes and you should be good.” He paused, still staring. “That’s really freaky.”

“Gee, thanks supey.” Wally said blankly. Conner smirked.

“So what now?” Megan asked. “All communications are down, and we’re probably in a different dimension.”

Kaldur rest his elbows on the table and linked his fingers together and rested his chin in them. “If we go to the league, there would be a slight chance of the league here as villains as well as the possibility of damaging anything in this dimension. We in this dimension would probably be different at the least as well.”

“So you’re basically saying to lay low? How the hell do you expect us to get back?” Wally said.

“Do you have another solution?” Kaldur said.

“Take the chance and try not to spill it.”

“And taking the risk of dealing with a rouge Justice League.” He looked over to Robin. “We also do not know of Robin’s current situation.” The team sighed. They heard the door open, seeing more customers flock in. They took their cue to leave the money and go. Robin thankfully calculated the total worth and they all left their share amount.

As they began to scoot out, Coulson looked at the last one, the red haired boy, and down at his injured ankle. He kept a blank face, but was shocked to see the boy walking as if nothing had happened to it.

As Nat observes the kids getting up and leaving, she saw the way the blonde girl held herself. She knew exactly. _“The blonde one is an assassin.”_ She whispered to Clint in his ear, as if flirting with him. He nodded.

Clint knew by the way she held herself too that she was trained to kill. _“Take her down.”_ It was at that moment that they all saw the tall raven haired boy whip his head around and glared at them.

“We need to move it, now.” Conner said. They stared at Conner, but saw a group of people get up quickly. They dashed out the door and started to move. “Megan mind link.” She nodded.

“Shit! Go! The blonde’s an assassin!” Clint said, running out the door with Nat in tow. He yelled towards the waiter. “Add it to Tony’s bill!”

“Add ours to his too, close friends!” Coulson said, running out. Steve was confused but just followed after him.

“What the hell?” Tony said. He looked over to Bruce and was about to say something, only for Bruce to interrupt him.

“Just to let you know, if you put this on me, it’ll make me a bit angry.” He said, smiling. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Fine, whatever.” He got up and went towards the cash register mumbling “I swear all of you take advantage of your rich friends.”

** ~0o0o0o0o0o0~ **

_“What happened?!”_ Wally asked.

_“The two near the fire exit found out that Artemis was raised by assassins. The guy said to take her down.”_

_“Wait a minute. Two by the fire escape, two near us, and two near the door….dammit, they were on us from the start!”_ Robin said.

 _“What! H—how could they know!”_ Artemis exclaimed as she turned the corner.

 _“Worry about that later, we need to run and get rid of them.”_  Wally said.

 _“Be prepared, they are armed.”_ Kaldur warned them as he looked back.

Robin abruptly stops and whipped his belt out and clipped it around him. He smirked as he pulled out a few smoke bombs and threw it at them. The smoke bombs exploded upon impact, momentarily blinding them. He turned around and ran back to his teammates.

 Steve took a short cut through an alley way. “I’ll cut ‘em off.” he said as he ran down the alley way.

“Fuck! Who still carries smoke bombs?!” Clint yelled out. He ignored the smoke and found a fire escape ladder and quickly hauled himself up. “I got rooftop.”

“Ninjas.” Nat simply said. “The way he turned around and threw them, he’s probably a ninja.” She turned the corner and spotted them, she full throttled ahead, thankful that she ate light this morning. Plus, a good workout for everyone else too. She would have to at least thank the kids for this later.

“Tony, I’m not going to Hulk out on them. They’re just confused kids.” Bruce said, walking a completely different direction.

“Why not? You heard Natasha, she’s an assassin.” Tony saw Bruce go in a different direction. “Where are you goin?”

“There’s a street blocked from their direction. Their automatically going in this direction.”

“…Why didn’t you say anything?” Tony asked, grinning.

“They looked like they were having fun chasing them.”

 _“I’ve got a reading from aerial view.”_ Coulson said through the earwig.

“Where’d ya go?” Tony wondered as he looked up.

 _“I’m on the small aircraft from the recent invasion. Fury kept a few and gave one to me since I was dead.”_ he paused. “ _Well, not anymore, but yea.”_

Bruce smirked.

“Not fair, he didn’t give me one. I was technically dead too ya know.”

“Tony you have the suit, what more do you need?” Bruce said, chuckling.

Tony scoffed. “I just like to be appreciated is all.” Bruce laughed.

 

 _“We got one in the air, rooftop, and behind us.”_ Kaldur said.

 _“Road’s closed off!”_ Exclaimed Robin.

 _“Sharp turn!”_ Wally exclaimed as he made a sharp turn. He spotted a small aircraft in the air with one of the men on it. _“UFO at eight!”_ they all glanced at it.

“ _I got it!”_ Megan said. Her eyes started glowing until Kaldur stopped her.

“ _No, we do not engage until they do. It will give them a good reason to attack.”_ Kaldur said.

“ _Man this chick isn’t letting up!”_ Artemis said, looking behind her. The red haired woman was still running at them.

 _“They aren’t gonna stop. Steve, you need to slow them down.”_ Coulson said through the Avenger’s ear wig.

“ _Guys, they’re just kids, lost. Can’t we just take the calm approach instead?”_ Steve said.

“ _Go ahead and try, if they don’t then I’ll move in.”_ Clint said. _“I got em in my view.”_

Steve came out of the alley way and saw the kids. “Kids! We just wan--” he started before having a few more smoke bombs thrown at him. The team quickly ran around them, while Robin leaped over him.

 _“You really had to show off didn’t you?”_ Wally complained to Robin.

Robin let out a cackle. _“It’s part of my charm.”_ Robin glanced back up for the man in the air, only to see another man draw back his bow and arrow. Robin threw a batarang at him, slicing the string before he could pull back.

The batarang landed on the wall behind Clint. He growled at his broken string. “Little son of a bitch.” He pressed to his ear. “Nat, take em down! Little ninja kid threw something that sliced my string.”

_“Planning on it.”_

Clint looked behind him and took the unknown weapon. “Kid’s got style though, I’ll give him that.” He tinkered with it and it closed. He shrugged and tucked it in his pocket.

“Need a ride?” he heard from above. He looked up and saw Coulson. He smirked.

** ~0o0o0o0o0o0~ **

Nat pushed her legs more. She saw Steve ran next to her.

“Need a lift?”  He said. She smirked and grabbed his arm and maneuvered onto his back. “Hold on tight.” He said, speeding away towards them. As the kids came to view, she pointed her right bracelet towards them. She fired at them, only to miss.

“Steve, run smoother.”

“Sorry, not used to someone on my back.”

 _“Can we engage now?”_ Artemis asked Kaldur.

 _“Do you have weapons?”_ She took that as a no.

“ _Arugh!”_ She threw her hands up dramatically. Her hand was caught in a line. She looked up to the source, seeing two men on the small aircraft. “Dammit, let go!” The man started to reel her up in the air.

Superboy saw Artemis and went to cut off the line, only to feel a slight shock from behind. He looked behind to see the red haired woman on the back of the man that Robin had thrown smoke bombs at.

“Let go of her!” Wally yelled. He abruptly spun around and went over to Artemis and yanked on the line and pulled her back to the ground.

“Wally! The pole!” she pointed over towards it. The both pulled the line and wrapped it around the pole. He carefully wrapped an arm around Artemis and pulled on the line and started to run the other way.

“Damn kids, I swear I’m never going to have any.” Clint cursed out.

“You’re just mad that the kid broke your line.” Coulson said.

“It had traces of titanium in it! It shouldn’t be that easy to break!”

Coulson chuckled. He paused for a moment. “You know, they’re not all bad—having kids around.”

Clint eyed him. “You have ‘em?” Clint was about to get an answer if it weren’t for a hard yank that caught him off guard and made him hurdle towards the ground. He tucked and rolled to avoid causing any major injuries. “Stand down brats!”

“Let go of my arm!” Artemis yelled. “And I’ll think about it!”

Conner wanted to go over and easily break the line, but the oncoming couple didn’t allow him to. He growled as the red haired woman continued to fire shots of electricity at him.

“I keep raising the level of electricity, but it’s not having any effect on him and I don’t want to go any higher into the lethal level on a kid.” Nat said.

“Watch out for the girl, she’s coming.” Steve warned her.

“You get the boy I get the girl?”

“Got it.” he answered her. He felt Nat pushing her weight on him momentarily and taking a leap at the red haired girl.

Megan dodged out of the oncoming woman, as she started throwing punches at her. Nat kicked, in which Megan caught her leg moments before impact.

Megan quickly swung her leg to trip the woman. Nat saw her leg coming towards her and spun herself in the air and almost successfully kneed the girl on the side of the head. Megan blocked it in time, remembering Black Canary’s training. She flinched at the impact.

Nat back flipped and stared at her. “Somebody’s been trained.”

Megan clenched her fists. “By the best.”

“Aarrgh!” Conner attacked with a punch. Steve easily dodged it, trying to calm the boy.

“Look, calm down! I don’t want to fight a kid.” He tried, but realized it only made him angrier.

“Don’t. Underestimate. Us.” He said slowly.

“Didn’t say I was. I’d rather make peace, not war.”

“Then call of your friends to stop attacking us. We didn’t even do anything to you yet you attacked us.”

“C’mon, we’re the good guys here! We just want to bring you in and ask a few questions.” Steve heard a roar of thunder very near them. Thor’s back.

Conner glared at him. “Gee—where have I heard that before.” He started attacking him, remembering Black Canary’s maneuvers.

“Hold on tight!” Wally said to Artemis. She nodded.

Wally ran off to the man that was slowly reeling Artemis back to him. Using his speed, he ran and skidded towards the man’s left foot, causing him to slip. Wally swung hard with his right arm but missed as the man swiftly dodges and back flips, landing safely on his feet. He felt the wire cut loose. He glanced over to the girl, only to see the same little kid cut the rope. Again.

Clint growled, as he took out a net arrow and shot it at Wally, who of course would get caught in it as he was distracted by his friend.

Kaldur sighed. He was avoiding this, yet it happened anyways.

“You know, if you just back down, I’ll call them off.” he heard from behind him. Kaldur turned around to see a calm man in a suit.

“I gave my team an order to only pursue unless engaged. You obviously had attacked first for no reason what so ever.” Kaldur told the man, not letting his guard down. “Perhaps it is you to call them off.”

“Well, we couldn’t stay calm seeing how there’s an assassin on this team of yours, as well as a ninja.”

“That was when she was a child. She didn’t have much of a choice, also he isn’t a ninja.” Kaldur got into a defensive stance.  “Either you chose to back down, or I won’t go as easily on you.”

Coulson sighed as he ran towards the boy and locking onto his pressure points. Kaldur’s tattoo began to glow as he brought up a large amount of sewer water from the gate under him. Since he didn’t have his water bearers, spells are all he can count on at the moment, as well as his electricity.

Back with Tony and Bruce, who were taking their time catching up to the others, they heard a clap of thunder above them, and a figure landed hard behind them. They jumped out of the way.

“Need to work on your landing Thor.” Bruce said to the figure coming out of the dust.

“FRIENDS! Fury has told me of what had happened. I came as quickly to assist.” Thor said, smiling. “What of the others?”

“Well, everyone else ran off as soon as Nat and Clint called Assassin! Assassin! And left me everyone’s bills to pay. Brucey here said the road was closed off the other way and so we went this way.” Tony said. “Come on! I’m sure with your flashy grand entrance, everyone has been expecting you.”

“It’s just around here.” Bruce said. He stopped once he turned the corner. Thor and Tony rounded and stopped too.

“It became a full out battle.” Bruce sighed.

“We got hungry there in the net.” Tony said. Thor passed them and over to the dark skinned teen, who was practically glowing from his tattoos. His arms had electricity sparking out. They saw a large mass of water behind him.

“Hey Thor, I found ya a sidekick!” Tony joked.

“I am most surprised to see a midgardian control nature.” Thor said, approaching the boy. “Tell me, what is your name?”

Kaldur glanced at the new arrival. “You may call me Aqualad. I suppose asking you is of no harm at all.”

“Ah, boy of water.” Thor smiled. “It is not, I am the Son of Asgard, Thor Odinson!”

“Thor from the Norse mythology? The god who possess the power to wield Lightning and Thunder?” Kaldur raised an eyebrow.

“Most certainly, boy of water.”

“Let us see about that.”

“What’s with those two? The way they talk…” Tony said.

“It sounds poetic.” Bruce smirked.

Meanwhile with a very angry hawk, Clint managed to get a cable around the ninja boy. The blonde assassin, he managed the grab the extra cable left on her wrist and reel her into him, quickly immobilizing her to the ground. He had the other cable in his other hand. He glanced to see the kid wrapped up struggling to get out.

“Nice try kid. Games over.” Clint said. Artemis struggled under him.

“Arrgg—let go you bastard!” she seethed. “Let go so I can kick your ass!”

Robin seeing he was distracted yanked the line. He saw him pull a tad bit forward. He can’t possibly keep up with two at once. He looked behind him, seeing a pole near the edge of the sidewalk. He slowly maneuvered towards it, pulling the man with him.

At that moment, time seemed to have slowed down. Conner slowly punching at the man before him, Megan giving the woman an uppercut, Wally who was struggling with the steel mesh net around his body, Artemis cursing the man on top of her. Kaldur was doing his best, slowly maneuvering the large sewer water snake towards the supposed god, laced with electricity

A large surge of power clashed, a large powerful gust of wind blew out. It knocked everyone off their feet, including Robin.

Robin went tumbling into the street, hearing a large truck horn steering his way. He sat up and finally took noticed of what was about to happen.

“ROBIN!!” Wally screeched. Everyone stopped and glanced to see a small boy tied up, in the middle of the road, front of a large oncoming truck.

Dick couldn’t move. Fear perhaps? It always comes at the worse times. His eyes widened.

“Bruce…”

 


End file.
